deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet is one of the main protagonists of the Fairy Tail series. She appeared in the 70th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Zoro VS Erza, where she fought against Roronoa Zoro from the One Piece series''. She was voiced by Katelyn Barr. History Erza lived in the Rosemary Village , until it was attacked and she and other children were captured. Once captured, Erza and other children were enslaved and forced to build the Tower of Heaven . While being asked her name by the other children, Erza said she didn't have a surname so a boy named Jellal Fernandes decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair. Erza Scarlet soon became close friends with Jellal and the other children. She also formed a strong bond with a slave named Rob , an elderly mage from the Fairy Tail guild , who taught her about magic and his guild. While Erza and her friends were trying to escape from the tower, they were caught by the guards, who believed Erza was responsible and decided to punish her, causing her to lose her right eye while torturing her, until being rescued by Jellal, who was captured soon after. In order to save him, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape, which was being successful until the Tower's mages arrived and attacked. During the attack, Erza watched how her friend Rob sacrificed himself to protect her from another mage's attack and, in her rage, Erza activated her Magic Powers for the first time and used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. Right after escaping the Tower, Erza Scarlet joined the Fairy Tail guild and, in the year X780, she passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial , becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at the age of fifteen. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full Name: Erza Scarlet * Age: 19 * Birth Year: X765 * S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild * 7th Guild Master of Fairy Tail * Has an artificial eye * Also known as Titania * Favorite foods: Strawberry cake, souffle Requip Magic Armor Sets * Heart Kreuz * Heaven's Wheel * Black Wing * Flame Empress * Adamantine * Giant Armor * Piercing Armor * Armadura Fairy * Clear Heart Clothing Feats * Pierced a giant floating cube * Survived a Jupiter Cannon shot * Can deflect bullets * Fought 100 monsters at once * Sliced through an airship * Sliced through Hades' magical chains * Obliterated a whole island * Youngest guild member to pass the S-Class Mage Promotion Test DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * ''Aha! You're the one I'm looking for! Come peacefully and you won't be harmed. * Then we'll have to do this the hard way... * You're coming with me! * You are strong, pirate, but this is TRUE strength! * Fool. Nothing is worse than the loss of life... * What!? * No, I can do this! * I will claim this bounty for my guild, for my strength, for my friends! Gallery Erza_new_armor.png|Heart Kreuz Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Heaven's Wheel Armor.png|Heaven's Wheel Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Black Wing Armor.png|Black Wing Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Flame Empress Armor.png|Flame Empress Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Adamantine Armor.png|Adamantine Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Giant Armor.png|Giant Armor Erza's_Piercing_Armor.png|Piercing Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Armaruda Fairy Armor.png|Armaruda Fairy Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Clear Heart Clothing.png|Clear Heart Clothing Erza (Sprite).gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Trivia * Erza is the first female anime/manga character to appear, with the next five being Princess Allura, Android 18, Renamon, Lucy and Tatsumaki. * Erza is the second Kodansha character to appear, after Astro Boy, and with the next one being Natsu Dragneel. ** She is also the first Fairy Tail character to appear, with the next one being Natsu Dragneel. ** She is also the first Kodansha character to lose. * Erza's sprites came from Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen for Nintendo DS * Erza is the last loser of Season 3. * Erza is the first female combatant to show regret or hesitance with killing her opponent, the second is Pinkie Pie. However, unlike Pinkie, Erza still went through with trying to kill her opponent in the end. * Erza is the ninth female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina and Tracer, and with the next eight being Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Renamon, Wonder Woman, Lucy, Captain Marvel, Akane Yashiro and Tatsumaki. ** She is the third female to lose against a male, after Riptor and Bayonetta, and with the next two being Renamon and Captain Marvel. References * Erza Scarlet on Wikipedia * Erza Scarlet on the Fairy Tail Wiki Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Human Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Wizard Category:Dual Wielders Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Sword Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Flying combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Protagonists Category:Metal Users Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants